So Wrong, It's Right
by QuoteMe
Summary: Hermione and Draco OOhhh Ahhhh! Is it wrong or right?
1. Chapter 1

So wrong, it's right

**A/N – Hey! So as we all know, I don't own any of the characters/worlds/creatures/etc etc that you recognise from JK Rowling's sensation that is Harry Potter. **

**Now on with the good stuff **** I have never done a Hermione/Draco story before, and I have never shipped them, to me they just seem incompatible, but I have been reading some really good ones lately so decided to give it a bash. I want the story from both Hermione and Draco so there will be some perspective changes every now and then. And errrrm yeah enjoy you crazy cats xx **

Hermione:

'It's wrong, totally wrong' Hermione kept telling herself. But she couldn't help but notice him, in the corridors, in the classroom, in the great hall, the library and just about everywhere else in Hogwarts. The swagger in his walk, the hiss of his voice and the strange depths to his cold and grey eyes drew her in, intoxicated her, she couldn't seem to get enough of Draco Malfoy.

He insulted her, he was mean to her, he genuinely believed that he was better than her, but still she couldn't understand why she longed to see him strut across the hall, why she couldn't wait to spend her two hours a week cooped up in Snape's dungeon with him and why she loved it when he was mean to her. It went against everything that she believed, everything that she stood for, it was meant to feel totally wrong. But it didn't. Hermione couldn't think of anything that had felt more right.

She knew that falling in love with Draco Malfoy was as easy as breathing to her, but she also knew that it was almost impossible that he could feel the same way. She was muggle born – a mudblood – she was scum to him, being with her would be against his whole family, be against what he was. And Hermione was aware of what he was, he was arrogant, pompous, self righteous, sly, cunning, a Slytherin. He was her best friends' enemy at school; he was out of bounds to her. But that simply made her want him more, he became dangerous, a challenge the likes of which she had never seen before. Hermione always got things so easy, sometimes too easy and getting Draco would be like trying to catch water in her bare hands – almost impossible.

Draco

Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room, absentmindedly zapping flies with a jet from his wand. Draco was thinking, and this time his thoughts didn't centre around ways to get Slytherin more points, how he was going to perform in his next Quidditch game, or even more importantly, how he was going to get one over on perfect Potter and the Weasel. No, his thoughts were more down to earth this time, when he was alone he could let down the walls and pretences that he had to keep up when with his friends, peers and enemies, he could be himself. It was sometimes too easy to forget who he was and what he believed in, he got so caught up in what he was doing and how he should behave he never really gave a thought to what he wanted. Everyone thought that Draco was a death eater wannabe, and it was true that he had spent the last 4 years at Hogwarts carefully constructing this reputation, not because it was what he wanted, but because he only knew how to intimidate people, and having power due to fear was better than having no power at all.

Draco's thought turned, as any 15 year old boy's would, to girls. The year before there had been a ball at Hogwarts, he had taken Pansy Parkinson, a girl who looked like a pug from his year and house. It wasn't who he wanted to go with, but he needed to choose a respectable pure blood and Pansy was more than willing, and she didn't make him dance to every song. The more surprising thing about the ball to Draco wasn't the fact that Weasly had managed to get a date, or even that Longbottom could dance, it was the feelings that it had unleashed within him.

He had watched the champions open the dance, sneered at Potter as he tried to waltz , being led by his date, watched with awe at the flawless grace of the French girl, glanced over at Diggory as his handsome face broke into a smile as he told his date a joke. But as his gaze shifted to Krum and his date, Draco felt something inside of him, something that he had never felt before, he didn't know what it was, but he knew what was causing it. Krum was dancing with a very pretty girl of whom Draco had never seen before, if he had believed in it, it was love at first sight. From that moment on he had been blinded by her, but he had never managed to find out who this mysterious girl was.

**A/N Oooooh intense – will Draco find out who this mystery girl is? Will Hermione figure out what to do in the one problem that she finds hardest to solve? Tune in next time for another fun filled adventure with "So wrong, it's right"! **

**Pheew! Chapter one ovvver and out **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...So I have had some trouble coming up with any inspiration at all on how to move this story on...**

**Also I have written this because Marie Rouge mailed me asking for more...**

**So heeeere goes!**

**p.s I have already wrote the ending so I know what is going to happen, it's just getting there that's the problem**

Draco

He sometimes dreamed about her. In his dreams he saw her face, always her face and the swish of her blue dress robes, the way that they sparkled, the striking contrast to her hair, the hair that complimented that perfect face. Draco knew that he would never see anyone more beautiful as long as he lived. He had to find out who she was, he thought many times about asking Crabbe or Goyle to see if they knew who this mystery girl was, but he knew that they were too stupid to even know what day of the week it is. He went back to Hogwarts for his fifth year, determined to find her.

So far he had done very little in the way of discovering this mystery girl, fifth year was OWL year and the teachers had overloaded them with so much homework, Draco could barely see past it. It was especially difficult for him because he had to schedule Quidditch practice around his homework and he often found his mind wondering back to that face.

It was the first Monday in October and Draco had potions with Gryffindor. It was without a doubt his favourite subject, partly because he was good at it, partly because it was quite clear that he was professor Snape's favourite and partly because he loved to see Potter get told off.

They were to make the draught of peace in their lesson, a potion which they had made before, but that Snape had assured them would come up in their OWL. Draco didn't mind, he could concoct potions like this in his sleep. He was just admiring his simmering potion as he heard his favourite noise – Snape sneering at Potter. He looked over just as Snape was vanishing Potter's potion with a flick of his wand, he laughed along with the other Slytherin's. He glanced over at Granger; there was a moment when their eyes connected. Draco felt a strange feeling surge through him. He quickly looked away, breathing hard.

Hermione

For a whole glorious second she drank in those steel grey eyes. He quickly turned his head away and Hermione settled her gaze back on her potion. She was breathing hard as though she had just run a great distance.

Her thoughts were still on him an hour later in Defence against the Dark Arts. Their lessons were very monotonous this year, and whilst Hermione did not approve of this approach, so close to her OWLs, she found it a great excuse to sit quietly, with no one interrupting her, in other words a great excuse to relive potions.

It was only for a brief second, or barely even that, but their eyes connected. Hermione's heart gave a leap of joy, as she stared into those grey eyes. Today they were not cold, but the grey was more like molten silver, and she felt as though she could swim in them. She was sure that something had passed between them in that brief encounter, and all of her doubts melted into nothing and she was sure that there was nothing else that she wanted in the world than to be with Draco.

**So...that was hard. I'm not too good at writing from a boy's perspective, seeing as I am a girl, and I feel that Draco sounds like a wimp. So I am going to justify this and say that he is sensitive...yeah that works ;) **


	3. Epilogue

**A/N – Hii I am really sorry about this story, I just couldn't find any inspiration to move it on, and I have started Uni now, so that takes up a loooot of time. Here's my final chapter, you can make up with middle bits yourself. I know that it's really lame, but I'm just not into the story enough. Sorry x**

**Ok, so this is my epilogue...it is set at the same time as the deathly hallows one, so I think that I have the time gap right, seeing as I set the story in Hermione and Draco's 5/6 years.**

21 years later.

21 years had passed. They had both moved on, Hermione knows that what her and Draco had was special, but their lives had simply taken different paths. They were two completely different people now, and had chosen two completely different sides. Light does reach the darkness, but sometimes even the brightest of lights cannot penetrate the darkest of marks.

Draco has lived his whole life in regret. He regrets his decisions, he regrets joining the darkside, but most of all, he regrets never telling Hermione that he loved her, and will always love her. He knows that even though he is married and has a child, there will always be a bit of his heart that is hers and hers alone and the weight of this makes it difficult for him to look into his wife's eyes.

21 years have passed and both Hermione and Draco meet again. It has been 19 years since she last saw him. He is standing on platform 9 3/4 his hand on the shoulder of a blonde haired child who is undoubtedly his son. Ron looks over in disgust, "that must be little Scorpio" he says to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. He then turns to his red headed child and tells her not to get close to him. Hermione agrees, it would not be wise for Rose and Scorpio to get too close.

Draco looks over at a crowd that has just appeared at the boundary line. He recognises them instantly. Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, he would recognise them anywhere, he had spent all of his school life trying to get at them, and one glorious year actually having one. It pains him to think of it now, and knows that what might have been was ruined by him and this is the price he has to pay. He has to watch her happy with another man. He is still staring at them, they glance in his direction, and he gives Potter a small nod and chances a glance at Hermione. She looks at him, eyes wide, and it all came back to him. He turns away, a sudden pain ripping through his chest, and tears welling at his eyes. He looks back at her and watches as she bends down to kiss her child and see her safely on the Hogwarts train. He gives his son a warning to stay away from her; he can't have the old memories dragged back up.

The Hogwarts express speeds into the horizon, both of their first born children are riding it together. Mother and Father risk one last glance and for a second they both smile. Both Draco and Hermione know what they had, and they know that he ruined it. All they can do now is to be happy for each other, or at least pretend to.


End file.
